


@HopesPeaksSecrets

by dnparecuties



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, basically the reader takes part in the form of an anonymous account, but he’ll come around eventually, kaede is just trying her best, kaito is a bit of a homophobe, kirumi is their mum, maki is scary, not really but like - Freeform, tenko is a lesbian, there will be fourth wall breaking references to drv3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnparecuties/pseuds/dnparecuties
Summary: an interactive danganronpa chatfic. the students are just starting their new school year when suddenly, a suspicious account pops up on instagram to pit them against eachother.pretty despairful, huh?





	1. in the beginning

on_ monday at 17:00 akamatsu kaede created the groupchat “Class 79” and added angie yonaga, gonta gokuhara and 13 others._

** Akamatsu Kaede**: hello everyone! it was very lovely meeting you this week, i think our first week together as a class has been great!. i have made us this groupchat to strengthen our relationship with eachother and move forward working together!

**Akamatsu Kaede**: please refrain from texting in class as that is against school policy! :)

** Ouma Kokichi**: ugh lame

** Chabashira Tenko**: Ouma!!! How dare you disrespect a girl!!! Not that it’s surprising, coming from a degenerate male like yourself!!!

**Ouma Kokichi**: lol

_Chabashira Tenko removed Ouma Kokichi from ‘Class 79’_

** Amami Rantaro**: f

**Akamatsu Kaede: **tenko!! add him back! we’ve known eachother for a week, let’s please not get into arguments already.

**Harukawa Maki**_:_ nah, don’t bother adding him back. the little bitch deserves it.

_ Saihara Shuichi added Ouma Kokichi to ‘class 79’ _

**Ouma Kokichi**: waaah!!! you guys are so mean!!!

**Iruma Miu**: someone make the purple twink shut up and stop crying?? i can hear him from across the dormitory

_Ouma Kokichi changed Iruma Miu’s nickname to dumb whore. _

**Akamatsu Kaede**: that is extremely disrespectful!

**Gokuhara Gonta**: excuse Gonta if he is being stupid but... what whore mean?????

** K1-BO**: I apologise but I do not understand either!!

** dumb whore**: ha gonta swore

**Shinguji Korekiyo**: oh dear, this little groupchat of yours seems to have already taken a turn for the worst.

**Yonaga Angie**: Atua believes that this groupchat is a mistake~

_dumb whore changed Ouma Kokichi’s nickname to panta twink _

**dumb whore**: ha! suck it nerd!

_panta twink changed panta twink’s nickname to UltimateSupremeLeader _

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: nishishishi~ i bet saihara-chan regrets adding me back nowww~

**Saihara Shuichi**: you’re right, i do

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: meanie :(

**Harukawa Maki**: **@UltimateSupremeLeader** this is why you have no friends

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: dont’t be so mean assassin-chan!

**Momota Kaito**: hey!!! don’t be mean to Maki Roll!

**Harukawa Maki**: momota i am going to kill you

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: HA MAKI ROLL

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Harukawa Maki’s nickname to maki roll _

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Momota Kaito’s nickname to step on me maki _

_maki roll left ’Class 79’ _

_step on me maki added maki roll to ‘Class 79’ _

**Akamatsu Kaede**: you guys!! stop arguing!!

**Tojo Kirumi**: good day everyone, dinner will be ready shortly. please come to the dining room situated by the kitchen.

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: thanks mom!!!

**Tojo Kirumi**: Ouma, i am not your mother

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Tojo Kirumi’s nickname to mommy _

**Yumeno Himiko**: nyeh... you guys are blowing up my phone with notifications...

_Tenko Chabashira changed Yumeno Himiko’s nickname to best girl _

**best girl**: ....nyeh <3

**Shirogane Tsumugi**: uh- i think i just heard tenko scream. is she okay?

_Amami Rantaro changed Shirogane Tsumugi’s nickname to rawr! x3 *nuzzles*_

_rawr! x3 *nuzzles* changed Amami Rantaro’s nickname to guacamole_

**guacamole**:... unoriginal 

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Chabashira Tenko’s nickname to SHSL useless lesbian_

**step on me maki**: tenko is a lesbian???

**SHSL useless lesbian**: and??? so what if i was???

**step on me maki**: hah... that’s pretty hot tbh

**Akamatsu Kaede**: what the hell kaito??

**step on me maki**: what?? it’s true lol

**Hoshi Ryoma**: i believe i can hear akamatsu and chabashira screaming?

**Yonaga Angie**: ooo~ angie can hear kaito having his ass beat!

_Saihara Shuichi changed Akamatsu Kaede’s nickname to protector of lesbians_

**step on me maki**: after a harsh beating i understand now that i shouldn’t fetishise lesbians also i’m a little bitHDJDHDJHSJUDJSI

**mommy**:... is momota okay?

**dumb whore**: who cares?

**protector of lesbians**: tenko stole his phone after beating him up lol

**SHSL useless lesbian**: he deserved it!!! tenko hates degenerate males!!!

**best girl**: nyeh... well done tenko 

**rawr! x3 *nuzzles***: tenko screamed again

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: ugh anyway, attention back to me! let’s carry on changing names >:)

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Yonaga Angie’s nickname to atua’s bitch _

**atua's bitch**: hehe! atua says this name is suitable!~

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Gokuhara Gonta’s nickname to bug boy _

**bug boy**: gonta is very happy to have this name! gonta love bugs :D

**Hoshi Ryoma**: i have decided that gonta is the only person who has rights

**dumb whore**: what about me?!

**Hoshi Ryoma**: you’re not wholesome enough

**dumb whore**: whatever! gorgeous girl geniuses like me don’t need rights to be successful!

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed K1-BO’s nickname to beep boop _

**beep boop**: i will have you know that this name is extremely robophobic and i will be taking screenshots and informing the appropriate authorities of your discrimination!!

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: whatever lol

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Shinguji Korekiyo’s nickname to shingucci _

**shingucci: **how beautiful... you were able to take my name and make something comedic out of it... amazing...

**SHSL useless lesbian**: creep

** shingucci**: ahh... i understand that i may be a bit... odd compared to the normal person...

_ UltimateSupremeLeader changed Hoshi Ryoma’s nickname to midget _

**midget**: you’re not exactly the tallest

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed Saihara Shuichi’s nickname to shumai _

**step on me maki**: hey!! that’s mine and maki roll’s thing!

**maki roll**: no it’s not. don’t call me that momota or i will actually kill you

**shumai**: huh... it’s not too bad. i can handle this name as long as ouma isn’t too annoying about it

**UltimateSupremeLeader: @shumai** i called you it because you’re my favourite in the whole world~

**shumai**: okay he’s officially being annoying about it

**mommy**: dinner has been ready for ages. stop texting and get down here now.

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: coming mommy! ~

_your account “HopesPeakSecrets” has bee successfully created”._

_post your first post?_

_-yes- no_


	2. everything was as it should’ve been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expose kaito momota?
> 
> -yes- or no

“_Class_ _ 79” _

**mommy**: hello everybody, i hope you are well rested after your sleep. i have prepared breakfast for you in the dining room.

**protector of lesbians**: thanks so much tojo! i’ll be down in a minute :)

**beep boop**: i slept in my bed! i slept well!

**shumai**: ...i thought you said you couldn’t sleep because you’re a robot?

**beep boop**: that is extremely robophobic of you! i am exactly the same as any human!

**step on me maki**: SOMEONE STOLE MY JACKET!!! 

**step on me maki**: KOKICHI YOU LITTLE SHIT

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: :ooo momota-chan!!! ur words wound me!!!

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: i actually didn’t do anything for once,,,,

**step on me maki**: THEN WHO WAS IT??? IM GONNA BEAT THE ASS OF WHOEVER STOLE MY JACKET I STG

** SHSL useless lesbian:  ** :)))

**atua’s bitch**: atua says that momota may have deserved it!!~

**step on me maki**: ...tenko??? was it you???

**SHSL useless lesbian**: hehe

**step on me maki**: ah,,, all that stuff i said,,,

**SHSL useless lesbian**: all that stuff about beating my ass??? :)))

_ step on me maki logged off _

**guacamole**: rip

**rawr! x3 *nuzzles***: oh dear. i think i hear tenko screaming again. although this is different screaming, unlike the scream she screams when himiko compliments her.

**protector of lesbians**: whoa tenko is beating kaito’s ass

**maki roll**: i suggest she stops unless she wants me to get involved 

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: oooo~

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: is wittle maki woll getting concerned about her boyfwend??

**maki roll**: KOKICHI I SWEAR TO GOD

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: nishishishi~

**dumb whore**: morning, sluts!

**protector of lesbians**: good morning! reminder that we have our essay due today!

**step on me maki**: i finally escaped... also i did the essay!!

**SHSL useless lesbian**: did you now? it’d be a shame if i’d,,, burnt it, last night...

**step on me maki**: EHAT

**bug boy**: oh no! gonta hope your work not burn :(

**best girl**: don’t worry @bugboy he deserved it,,,, 

**bug boy**: oh okay! :D

**shingucci**: tenko, the hatred you hold towards momota, is truly intriguing. what is it that lead you to having such a hatred towards men?

**SHSL useless lesbian**: ...

**SHSL useless lesbian**: go away you creep.

_ himikowo and tenkowo  _

**himikowo**: nyeh,,, tenko,,, you okay??

**tenkowo**: of course i am himiko!!! i’m feeling just as energetic  as always!!!!!

**himikowo**: that’s a lot of question marks,,,, you’re making me tired and i’m gonna use up all my mana

**himikowo**:,,,but are you sure you’re okay?

**tenkowo**: tenko is sorry, she will stop using question marks now. and yes i am doing okay, i promise <3

**himikowo**: okay...

**himikowo**: <3

_ spaceman and sidekick _

**spaceman**: hey buddy! what’s up?

**sidekick**: ...hi

**spaceman**: what’s with the unenthusiastic energy??? 

**sidekick**: idk

**spaceman**: wait,,,, is this about that whole lesbian thing???

**spaceman**: don’t worry about tenko!!! eventually she’ll find the right guy and she’ll grow out of it!! and we’ll be cheering her on when she does :D

**sidekick**: what the hell??? that’s really not how it works, kaito. people don’t just change.

_ sidekick went offline _

**spaceman**: someone’s  having a bad day...

_ sushi and kaededededede _

**sushi**: hey kaede....

**kaededededede**: hey shu! what’s up?

_ sushi sent an image ‘chat with kaito.jpg’ _

**kaededededede**: wow...what a dick

**sushi**: don’t say that, he’s our friend

**kaededededede**: that’s so horrible sushi, i can’t believe he said that. especially when you were planning on telling him soon :(

**sushi**: idk how to feel. like, i thought he’d accept me for who i was because we’re so close but :((

**kaededededede**: i’m coming over rn with food. i’d ask you to come here but i think tenko would kill you for trying to go into a girl’s room.

**sushi**: ily :( <3

**kaededededede**: ily too!! you’re my best friend shu, id never let you be alone when ur said <3

_ “Class 79” _

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: do my eyes deceive me or did i just see akamatsu sneak into my beloved shumai’s room??? the heartbreak!!! the scandal!!! i need to tell everyone!!

**atua’s bitch**: ooo! how scandalous!~

**dumb whore**: humph

**best girl**: that’s not very like you miu, usually you’re talking about what they’d be getting up to,,,

**midget**: it does seem to be a bit out of character

**rawr! x3 *nuzzles***: ooooo! when this happens in fan fiction, usually the character is feeling something like sadness, or annoyance!!

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: this isn’t one of your fanfics, freak.

**SHSL useless lesbian**: SHE DID WHAT???

**shumai**: we’re just hanging out.

**shumai**: shut up kokichi

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: your words feel like deep knives straight to the heart :((

**protector of lesbians**: what’s wrong, miu?

**dumb whore**: why do you care, titless?? if you must know, i’m doing maintenance of keeboy.

**protector of lesbians**: whoa!!! you’re so cool and talented miu!!!

**dumb whore**: waaah!! don’t do that so suddenly!!

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: i wanna see you do maintenance!!!

**dumb whore**: no you fuckin’ virgin

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: pleeeeeeease?

** dumb whore: fuck off **

**atua’s bitch**: hehe!

After sending that last message, Angie threw her phone to the side and rolled over to where Himiko was sat, sorting through a pack of cards. Tenko was by her side, as per usual and was waiting excitedly for the miniature mage to show her another trick. Angie was supposed to be doing commissions, given to her by various members of Hope’s Peak (including a questionable one including a questionable one of Princess Piggles from ‘Demon Angel ☆ Pretty Pudgy Princess’ commissioned to her by Hifumi Yamada) but right now she wanted to stay where she was. To just breath in and feel the presence and aura of the room. There was complete calmness, because Himiko was tired and wanted it to be like that, and of course Tenko listened because she would do anything for Himiko. 

Angie wondered what it was that made Tenko so attached to the sleepy girl, as they were complete opposites. Himiko had difficult expressing her emotions, wasn’t very active and was always tired, not matter how much sleep she had gotten the night before. However Tenko was very expressive and excitable, and woke up at unholy hours (maybe if she praised atua they would be holy) in the morning just to exercise.

But then she started at them, one more time. She saw Himiko blush and smile a tiny bit when Tenko leaned towards her. She saw Tenko giggle in excitement when Himiko successfully performed a trick. Then she felt it. Their shared happiness.

Angie smiled. Everything was nice and calm, just like it should be.

_ @HopesPeakSecrets just posted their first post and tagged @KaitoMomota with the caption “Old-Fashioned or Just a Plain Ass Homophobe?” _

_ @HajimeHinata commented _

_ “I spoke with him a few times and he seemed friendly enough. Maybe he just didn’t know about me and Ko?” _

_ @AoiAsahina commented  _

_ “What a meanie!!” _

_ @HiyokoSaionji commented  _

_ “What a pig!!! Icky man!!! My grandma doesn’t exactly approve of what I am, but atleast she knows that I can’t be cured!!” _

_ You’ve received a direct message from @KaitoMomota! _

_ “Look buddy, I don’t know where you got those messages from but you better delete them immediately you prick.” _

_ Reply or Ignore _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> choose whether you would like to reply or ignore Kaito Momota


	3. isolated

_ you have received 4 messages  _

_ @SaiharaShuichi messaged you! _

“i promise you, despite being angry at you i did not send those messages”

_@HarukawaMaki messaged you!_

“Momota.”

_@YonagaAngie messaged you!_

“Atua says that if you wish to gain his condolences, you may join Angie in her prayer sessions!”

_@HopesPeakSecrets messaged you!_

When Kaito saw that message, his stomach when tight. He didn’t understand what the issue was, and he didn’t understand how the messages had gotten out. Of course, he believed his sidekick would never do anything to betray him. He had full trust in Shuichi not to share their private messages, however the thought of trying to express that to Shu made him almost feel scared. Not that Luminaries of the Stars were able to feel fear. With the exposed groupchat messages about lesbians being hot, well, that could’ve been anyone. He grabbed his phone, turning it back on, the harsh light hurting his eyes in the near pitch darkness. 

**@HopesPeakSecrets**: Wouldn’t you like to know who did it, hm? Maybe it was a betrayal, by one of the people you trusted the most! Or....... maybe I hacked you!! Anyways, i’m going off topic... no I won’t delete the messages, own up to your mistakes you coward.

Kaito was enraged. HewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacowardHewasntacoward-

One confusing thought that came to mind, was that this person sounded like an exaggeration, or impression of Kokichi. Somehow, he didn’t believe that it was really him. Kokichi wouldn’t go behind an anonymous persona, if he caused something like this, he would want to be in the centre of it. he’d probably make leaflets or something ridiculous like tha-

His trail of thought was interrupted by another “ping!”.

_you have one new notification from “class 79”!_

Maybe he should message Tenko, properly apologise to her. He didn’t understand the full extent of what he had done, but for the reactions to be so bad (Saionji from class 78 wasn’t the only person who thought he was a pig according to a few received anonymous messages) what he had said must’ve been terrible.

_Sorry, user @TenkoChabashira not found!_

He’d been blocked. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t expected it. Kaito felt as if he’d rather she just yelled or slapped him rather than just ignore him altogether. He would attempt to leave his room to speak to her properly, but, he was afraid of being attacked as soon as he left.

This whole thing was fucking stupid.

Toujo had knocked on his door some time ago but he’d ignored her. He felt a small amount of guilt from that, especially as he knew she most likely meant well.He wasn’t sure if this had happeneda few hours or a few minutes ago. Who cares?

Reluctantly, he opened the groupchat.

_“Class 79”_

**UltimateSupremeLeader**: don’t worry @SHSLuselesslesbian! if we get married as soon as possible, it’ll cure your lesbianism and my gayness! the perfect solution <3

**rawr! x3 *nuzzles***: now doesn’t seem to be a good time, ouma

**best girl**: tenko says thanks for all the kind messages,,,,she doesn’t want to go on her phone today,,,

Kaito felt a stab of guilt

**atua’s bitch**: angie is calming tenko with one of her rituals~

**protector of lesbians**: me and miu will be over with you guys soon, we’re bringing movies to make her feel better <3

**best girl**: nyeh,,, thanks kaede

After some debating, he decided to message Shuichi back.

_spaceman and sidekick_

**spaceman**: of course, bro! i didn’t think you had! who would’ve it been tho? i asked the account and they refused to tell me. could it maybe be a hacker?

**sidekick**: the only person good with computers i can think of is fujisaki from class 78, but he seems way too nice to be able to do something like that

**spaceman**: hmm,,,okay we’ll think of something! also, bro, can you explain this all to me?

**sidekick**: explain what?

**spaceman**: why everyone’s so mad, i don’t understand. i understand why my comment in the groupchat was bad because after thinking about it i can see that it’s pervy and i regret it but the direct messages i made to you were optimistic, right? tenko will have a husband and she’ll be happy. won’t it make her happy to think about that?

**spaceman**: my grandparents always told me that. if we stay hopeful for the lgbt people then they’ll one day find confidence and happiness!

**sidekick**: kaito, i’m sorry but that’s just not how it works. people are born gay, it doesn’t change at all. there’s nothing wrong with it though! as long as people are happy, who cares?

**spaceman**: i guess that makes sense bro, thanks a lot!

————————-

Shuichi was startled by his sudden agreement. He’d expected a fight, or an argument. Kaito may be easygoing, but surely this was a bit much? he checked the time. it was currently 5pm. Kaito hadn’t turned up to school that day and Kaede had avoided him like the plague.

He felt like he should be mad at Kaede, for ‘exposing’ Kaito.

Then again, who said it was Kaede who had done it? Maybe Kaito was right, and there was a hacker? There were communities online dedicated to discussing the students of Hope’s Peak Academy. Bit weird, isn’t it? Anyway, suppose one of them hacked him, Kaede or Kaito, found the messages and posted them.

He would speak to Kaede, but she said in the groupchat she was with Miu, Himiko and Tenko and Angie. He didn’t want to necessarily barge in and interrupt their girl time. Especially when Tenko is upset.

He heard a bang at his door. Shuichi yelped, the noise scaring him. The noise didn’t scare him as much as what he saw when he opened the door though.

Maki was a very scary looking person, despite her height and femininity. She was attractive, but her face was constantly scowling ruining her features. He’s never seen her this mad though. Shuichi had also never seen Kokichi look this scared, though as soon as they caught key contact Kokichi grinned, covering up the blatant fact that he was in pain.

Maki was standing there with her hands around Kokichi’s neck looking murderous. 

“it was this little shit that did it, i know it”.

She spoke darkly, the very sound of her voice giving Shuichi goosebumps.

“Nishishishi, who said it was me, assassin-chan?”

you chose to reply to momota

they are now closer to finding out who you are

bad idea, reader.

no one should find you out, otherwise you have failed.

oh dear

should i even dare trust you to make another choice? pathetic.

anyway, let’s try and make it easier for you now. shuichi or kaede? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry it’s been so long!! i haven’t found any confidence to upload :((


	4. oh dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mystery continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe

“don’t fucking call me that” Harukawa spat. Shuichi noticed that her hands were shaking in anger, and realised if he didn’t interfere soon Ouma was in serious danger of being hurt.

“Ah okay now let’s not get too over excited” he mumbled, eyes widening as Harukawa’s hands got tighter. She sighed in exasperation, and let go of Ouma, letting him fall to the ground of Shuichi’s dorm.

“Whoaaaaa Harumaki!! I didn’t realise you were so weak!! As the ultimate supreme leader, i’m of course extremely strong and could’ve escaped any time I wanted!!”

“Do you wanna die?” Harukawa asked, narrowing her eyes at the small boy who was still struggling to stand up.

“Let’s please not kill anybody-“ Shuichi started, but was ignored and interrupted.

“It depends really” Ouma began, “on the way you killed me. I need a death fitting for the Ultimate Supreme Leader of course. Something cool, like,,,, being shot by a poison arrow! Or dramatically crushed to death as my beloved Shumai weeps at my side!!”

Shuichi ignored that last comment, and looked to the side trying to ignore the pink rising in his cheeks. 

Harukawa was distracted, looking for something in the bag she had brought before pulling out a phone with a checkered case.

“Hey Harumaki!!! Thats *my* phone!” Ouma yelled, and he jumped up and down trying to snatch it out of the girl’s hand. Harukawa pushed him back down on the floor easily, and he hit the ground with a small thud. She opened the phone, and raised her eyebrows at the lock screen.

It was a grainy, zoomed in photo, taken in the first week of school. If you looked at the picture normally, without it being zoomed in, then you could see that it was a class photo with everyone smiling happily despite the nervousness in their eyes. Ouma, however, had zoomed into the photo so it was just a grainy photo of himself and Shuichi. Ouma looked at Shuichi and giggled.

“It’s not my fault we have no selfies together, dearest Saihara-chan!” 

“Ah, okay” Shuichi mumbled, preferring not to talk about it anymore out of pure embarrassment. Harukawa had moved on from his lock screen too, and seemed to be inspecting the screen that came up asking for the password.

“You’ll never know my password Harukawa-chan! It’s my best kept secret!” Ouma began, but then puffed out his cheeks when he saw Harukawa had already worked it out.

His password, apparently, was 069420. 

Shuichi raised his finger to his lips thoughtfully, as Harukawa began to search through Ouma’s phone for any proof that he owned the HopesPeakSecrets account. She scowled when she saw that he was following it, but was unable to find any evidence that he was the owner. She even checked his camera roll, much to his complaints but found nothing other than weird out of context memes.

“Seeeeee!! I told you I didn’t own the account!”. Ouma seemed awfully proud of himself. He then snatched his phone back off her, and strolled out of the room (not before blowing a kiss to Shuichi, which he much to Ouma’s dismay did not return).

“I was so sure that little shit had done it..”. Harukawa looked upset. She probably wanted an easy end by ‘exposing’ Ouma, but unfortunately (and surprisingly) it ended up not being him.

“Ah well, the account hasn’t done anything since the thing with Kaito. Maybe they won’t do anything else?” Shuichi pondered, but he knew he was probably wrong. 

“Let’s just hope nothing bad happens”

_nothing bad hap_

_nothing bad happen_

_nothing_

_no_

———

**maki roll**: it wasn’t ouma.

**god’s bitch**: god was so sure it was him too!! angie is very very surprised !!

**beep boop**: maybe we should have more trust in our friends from now on!

**best girl**: more trust in ouma??? do you want your life to be ruined?

**SHSL useless lesbian**: once again, himiko yumeno proves herself to be the most clever person in the whole wide world!!

_UltimateSupremeLeader changed his name to Homophobic _

**Homophobic**: you lesbians are so annoying god bless!!

**Homophobic**: and of course it wasn’t me! i would never expose a fellow homophobe!

_maki roll kicked homophobic out of the groupchat _

_homophobic joined the groupchat_

**homophobic**: you can never kill god.

**god’s bitch**: yes king say it again!!

**bug boy**: gonta believe that ouma good!! he never hurt friend :D

**mommy**: this is why gonta is my favourite 

**dumb whore**: guys..

**homophobic**: ugh gross i’m leaving

**dumb whore**: no this is serious-

**beep boop**: me too. bye<3

**dumb whore**: no pls-

**bug boy**: gonta leave too!!

**protector of lesbians**: LISTEN TO MIU!!

**dumb whore**: hhhhwohmygofdhghhhhkaedehhjilovehu

**homophobic**: once again, my display name proves itself to be true

**protector of lesbians**: it’s about me. the account. their new post is about me.

_protector of lesbians went offline_

**guacamole**: shit what the fuck??

**midget**: what was the post???

**maki roll**: for fucks sake not again

**homophobic**: oh my god

**mommy**: everybody please calm down. i’m sure it’s not as bad as it looks. 

**rawr x3 *nuzzles**: it looks pretty plain bad to me...

**dumb whore**: i’m with kaede rn. pls give her space.

_dumb whore went offline_

——-

_@HopesPeakSecrets created a new post!_

_kaede akamatsu... hmm... she seems similar to someone, right? the blonde hair. the blue eyes, although she insists on wearing those ridiculous contacts. oh, by the way akamatsu isn’t her real last name._

**enoshima is.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kaede


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i havent updated this, i hope to update more whilst in quarantine!! however, i am so thankful for all of the hits and kudos :) i hope you all enjoy :)

_Teen SuperModel Enoshima Junko Key Suspect in Murder Case_

_Teen Role Model Arrested on Murder Charges_

_Ultimate Fashionista Found Guilty of First Degree Murder_

_Why Enoshima Junko Snapped._

_Murder of Ordinary School Girl by Ultimates_

_Ikusaba Mukuro Jailed for Accessory to Murder_

Kaede Akamatsu was in her final year of middle school when the incident happened. Her sisters, Mukuro and Junko were in their first year at Hopes Peak Academy. She never saw her sisters much in person, but often saw Junko in every teen magazine that she saw.

Junko was the prettiest Enoshima sister. Mukuro was pretty, however she preferred to look plain in order to remain unnoticed as a soldier.

Kaede didn't consider herself to be an Enoshima. Her biological parents showed no interest in having any children other than Junko and Mukuro, and so she was shipped off to her adoptive parents. Kaede loves her adoptive parents a lot, so she found it easy to dissociate herself from the Enoshimas.

Kaede had recently earned her title as an Ultimate when the Incident happened. Junko, with the help of Mukuro, had attacked an innocent girl on the way to school. Why did she do this? Nobody truly understood, and when she had been questioned after being found guilty she had spoken five words.

These five words had been recorded, and Kaede was still chilled to the spine whenever she heard them.

_"In the name of despair"_

Junko had giggled after saying these words, twirling a strand of hair around her manicured fingers.

At that point, Kaede had turned off the tv. She didn't think she could watch anymore without feeling sick.

\--

_Class 79_

_3:00AM_

**Protector of** **Lesbians: **hello everyone. i hope you are all doing okay. i'd just like to confirm that what was posted is in fact true. biologically, I am an enoshima. however, my bio parents did not want me as a child so I was put up for adoption. i do not consider junko or mukuro to be my sisters in any way a part from biologically.

**homophobic: **whoaa akamatsu!! ur so strong!! that was a powerful speech!!!

**maki roll: **shut up ouma, all those exclamation points are giving me a headache. but well done akamatusu, it was brave of you to talk about this.

**shsl useless lesbian: **ily akamatsu:((

**Protector of Lesbians**: ily2 chabashira<33

**mommy: **it was very mature of you to speak about this, well done kaede :)

**bug** **boy: **gonta think that kaede friend no matter what!!

**shumai: **kaedeeeeee ilyyy!!

**Protector of Lesbians:** shuuuuuu ilyymmmmm

**homophobic: **ewwwww heteros get me out of here

**Protector of Lesbians: **HETEROSOSOSS?????? WHAT ???? IM THE BIGGEST LESBIAN HERE BESIDES CHABASHIRA ASKIFOWEFHUWE

**maki roll:** ???? you and shuichi aren't dating??

**shumai: **WHAT

**shingucci:** i had a feeling that this was the case

**Protector of Lesbians: **SHUICHI IS LIKE MY BROTHER ??

**dumb whore:** hhehehhehehehe 

**guacamole: **since when was kaede straight lmao

**best girl: **i already knew becus of my magic

**god's bitch: **god had already told angie!! hehe!!

**homophobic: **oh

**homophobic: **OH

_chat between "dumb bitch" and "twink bitchlet"_

**twink bitchlet:** right so

**dumb bitch: **yeah uh

**twink bitchlet: **u like akamatsu!!!

**dumb bitch: **SHUT UP!!! U LIKE SHITTYHARA

**twink bitchlet:** i have no idea what you mean

**dumb bitch:** admit to it

**twink bitchlet**: No.

**dumb bitch: **admit to it or i'll tell everyone you're a pissbaby

**twink bitchlet:** WHAT

_class 79_

**dumb whore: **ouma is a piss baby.

**guacamole: **WHAT

**maki roll:** i agree with iruma. ouma is a piss baby

**homophobic:** IM NOT A PISS BABY SHUT UP SHUT UP

**dumb whore:** what r u gonna do??? cry??? ur gonna cry becus ur a piss baby aren't you?

**homophobic: **NOOO SHUT UP

**midget:** i hate it here.

**beep boop: **ouma is not a piss baby! ouma is a teenage boy

**shumai: **lmaoo

**homophobic:** even my dear beloved detective is laughing at me waaaaaaaaaaaaaah i hate u saiharaaaaa

**shumai: **ily2 ouma

**homophobic: **h

_chat between "dumb bitch" and "twink bitchlet"_

**twink bitchlet: **HUH

**dumb bitch:** LMAO 

**twink bitchlet: **SIRRRRR WHAT DOES HE MEANN

**dumb bitch:** i thought you didn't like shittyhara

**twink bitchlet: **SHUT IT SLUT

**dumb bitch:** eeek!


	6. just to let me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u all so so much for all the views on this fic!!! i cant believe it hit 900 that's... insane omg ily all. also kokichi and miu r best friends sorry i don't make the rules. time for some self indulgent kaemiu and saiouma babeyyy

_Chat between "kaediot" and "gorgeous girl genius"_

**gorgeous girl genius:** hey, r u doing okay? you didn't speak much in class today :(

**kaediot: **im sorry, i guess i was just tired after yesterday :((

**gorgeous girl genius: **nonono its okay!! don't be sorry!!

**kaediot: **thank u iruma... can u come over pls?

**gorgeous girl genius: **of course you couldn't resist my beauty!!

**gorgeous girl genius: **im sorry i'll be over now

**kaediot: **:) <3

**gorgeous girl genius: **<3

_chat between "dumb bitch" and "twink bitchlet"_

**dumb bitch:** KICHI!! 

**dumb bitch:** kichi u better get ur stupid ass online rn

**twink bitchlet**: ew tf do u want whore

**dumb bitch: **shut up ugly

**dumb bitch: **ANYWAY akamatsu invited me to her dormssss

**twink bitchlet: **ewwwwww i hate lesbians

**twink bitchlet: **but omg sis rly??

**dumb bitch: **yessss heheee girllllsls ivuetqeeu

**twink bitchlet: **gay

**dumb bitch: **stfu i don't see you being invited to saihara's dorm

**twink bitchlet: **whatever i don't even careeee

**dumb bitch: **sure u don't :)

**twink bitchlet: **shut up

_"Chat between Tenko and Kaito"_

**tenko: **hey

**kaito: **tenko!! hey!! thank you for unblocking me!

**tenko: **hm

**kaito: **tenko i am so, so sorry about those disgusting comments i made. i didn't understand, but that isn't an excuse. i have taken this time to teach myself to understand. i really hope you accept my apology, because i really value you as a person. i hope that whoever you marry, a man or a woman, that you are sincerely happy with them :)

**tenko: **not much chance of me marrying a man seeing as im definitely a lesbian but, thank you, kaito :) it was mature of you to educate yourself :)

**kaito: **thank you so much! i promise you that i will try harder!!

**tenko: **hehe yeah

"class 79"

**step on me maki: **hey everyone :)

**shumai: **kaito, how are you?

**step on me maki: **im ok

**step on me maki: **but im sorry for my actions. what i did was wrong.

**shsl useless lesbian: **the degenerate is right! what he did was wrong!... but he's educated himself and we are okay now

**best girl**: nyeh... i hope you apologised to tenko or i'll use my magic and turn you into a frog!!

**maki roll: **there will be no need for that

**protector of lesbians: **i hope we can put this all behind as and move forward as a class!!

**homophobic: **whatever lol

**protector of lesbians: **ouma please...

**homophobic: **moving on,,, im bored someone give me attention

**shumai: **i've almost finished my work if you wanted me to come over?

**homophobic: **h

_chat between "dumb bitch" and "twink bitchlet"_

**twink bitchlet:** ...not that i care or anything but check the groupchat

**dumb bitch: **DAMNNN KICHI

**dumb bitch: **somebody is about to get laiddddd

**twink bitchlet: **get your mind out of the gutter whore

**dumb bitch: **whatever... but omg say yes

**twink bitchlet: **hhhhhhhokay ill dm him

_chat between "phantom thief" and "detective"_

**phantom thief:** whoaaaaa mister detective!! you really wanna see me that bad??

**detective: **you said you were bored..

**phantom thief: **of course my beloved detective can come over any time!

**detective:** ill be over soon but

**detective: **why do you always call me your beloved?

**phantom thief: **because im in love with you silly

**detective: **im sure that must me a lie..

**phantom thief: **nishishi

**phantom thief: **just hurry up and come over! im so lonely..

**detective: **on my way

_"Class 79"_

_Monokuma has been added to the group._

**mommy:** is this a new student?

**protector of lesbians: **im not sure. i didnt add them.

**guacamole: **i thought only kaede had admin rights..? who added them?

**bug boy: **Gonta very happy to make new friend!

**midget: **im not entirely sure if this person is a friend..

**god's bitch: **oh nononono! god says he doesn't like this new person very much! angie thinks that we should remove them

**protector of lesbians: **im trying.. but it won't let me. are they perhaps ouma?

**shumai: **no it isn't. he's with me.

**dumb whore: **kinky

**homophobic: **shut up

**maki roll: **stop it you two. who is monokuma?

**Monokuma:** puhuhu!

_Monokuma has changed 16 names._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! have a great day ily all


	7. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monokuma has been added to the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! please not that this fic may contain some not safe for ramadan themes, such as swearing :]

_monokuma has changed 16 names_

**lies about their ultimate: **which one of you dumbasses is trying to pull something?

**lies about their ultimate: **oh

**monokuma: **puhuhuhu!! eventually, exposing people becomes just a teensy bit tiresome if you do it day after day after day!

**wears makeup: **is this the hopes peaks secret person?

**wears makeup: **...hm... 

**never been** **kissed**: AHAHAHA UR NAMES!!

**never been kissed: **oh shit

**monokuma: **today, kids, we will be playing a game!! i have changed everyody's names to a super duper cool fact about them!

**monokuma: **you must work as a team to guess who everyone is!

**had a crush on amami: **ooo fun!!

**had a crush on amami: **IT WAS FOR LIKE A DAY OKAY??

**has six cats:** im sure saihara would be good at this, hm?

**wears makeup:** i suppose we should all say something into the chat to get a good look at all of the names, and go on from there

**once killed a bee lol: **hello everbody!

**didn't know what a dick was: .**

**dated shuichi for half a year: **hm

**failed all their exams: **.

**practises dark witchcraft:** hello!!!

**secretly tiktok famous: **.

**hates their ultimate: .**

**had a crush on amami: **hellooooo

**wears makeup: **.

**lies about their ultimate:** hmph

**never been kissed:** its not true!! i have been kissed!!

**forgot their ultimate: **lol

**has six cats: **.

**trans icon: **uh hey guys

**trans icon: **oh.

_trans icon left the chat_

**their dad hates them:** wait who was that? :(

**their dad hates them: **HOW DID THEY EVEN FIND THIS OUT??

**wrote a fanfic about the class: **oh dear :(

**wrote a fanfic about the class: **well to be fair it's a great fic

_monokuma added trans icon_

**monokuma: **puhuhu!! nobody can escape :D

**trans icon: **i wanted to tell you guys in my own time :(

**dated shuichi for half a year: **its so shitty that you outed them wtf??

**monokuma:** lol you're acting as if i care

**forgot their ultimate:** thats bullshit oh my god

**monokuma: **just start the game already!! you're all boring me!!!

**trans icon: **lets just play this game, its fine

**didn't know what a dick** **was: **well i presume the witchcraft one is yumeno??

**their dad hates them: **himiko would never ever practise dark magic!!

**practises dark witchcraft:** nuh uh!! im not himiko!!

**secretly tiktok famous: **i could practise dark magic... if i wanted to... nyeh

**had a crush on amami: **WAIT YUMENO IS THE TIKTOK FAMOUS ONE

**secretly tiktok famous:** ...

_monokuma changed "secretly tiktok famous" to "best girl"_

**best girl:** oh i forgot to tell everyone

**had a crush on amami: **FORGOT??

**their dad hates them:** of course my precious himiko is tiktok famous!! who wouldn't love her videos??

**never been kissed before:** thats definitely chabashira then!

**their dad hates them: **...yes

_monokuma _ _changed "their dad hates them" to shsl useless lesbian_

**shsl useless lesbian:** ..i dont want to talk about it :(

**dated shuichi for half a year: **that's okay! don't feel forced to tell us anything<3

**monokuma: **puhuhuhu!! more secrets will be revealed next chapter!!

**lies about their ultimate: **??

**monokuma: **see you all next time!!


End file.
